A traves del espejo
by Monnyca Malfoy
Summary: OneShot. POV PANSY. Draco lo sospecha, su amiga nunca se comporta así, y ella de verdad necesita desahogarse. '-Pansy, dímelo- dijo rápidamente y me miro los ojos a través del espejo, y yo lo mire a él también' Porque los Slytherin tienen sentimientos..


¡Hola!

Un One-Shot que se me ocurrió.

_No es algo romántico_ entre Malfoy y Pansy, no quise hacerlo asi, simplemente los puse como amigos.

Ojala les agrade y pues lean (:

**Disclaimer;** Todo es de Rowling :) No pretendo ganar dinero por esto, solo es por mera diversión y porque amo escribir xD ah, y también porque en estos momentos tengo cierto afecto por Parkinson y no tengo la menor idea de la razón :P

************************************************************************************

-¡Ya te dije que nada, Zabinni- grité con voz autoritaria en mi Sala Común. Vi como se quedaba hecho piedra, nunca le había gritado así, al menos no de forma molesta o furiosa, de verdad si lo asuste, y no me dijo nada, simplemente se quedo como estatua, yo me voltee y subí las escaleras, directo hacia mi dormitorio, empujando a cuan persona se me atravesara en mi camino, debo admitir que no avente a muchos, debía de reconocer que al menos la mayoría de los Slytherin eran inteligentes, solo 3 pequeños mocosos de 2° grado se me atravesaron y sufrieron las consecuencias de sus actos, todos los demás me dejaron mi camino libre -_¡Que inteligentes!- _reí amargamente.

Entre a mi habitación y mis dos compañeras de cuarto me miraron asustada, viendo en mis ojos negros una furia inmensa.

-Afuera- dije segura de mi misma con voz alta, no grité.

No dijeron nada, ambas salieron con las cabezas bajas rápidamente.

Me dirigí hacia el espejo de cuerpo completo de la habitación y me miré, mire mi cuerpo, mire mi cara y mi cabello negro brillante. Con un _accio, _en menos de un segundo, tuve mi peine platinado en mis manos y empecé a peinar mi cabello, primero fue lento, pero después fui haciéndolo con mas fuerza y desesperación. Escuche que la puerta se abrió moderadamente, ni muy fuerte, ni tampoco lento.

-Largo- hablé con amargura –Vete, Malfoy.

Nunca le hablaba por su apellido, pero en ese momento estaba enojada, enojada de verdad.

-No me voy a ir Pansy- dijo seguro de si mismo.

-_Maldito- _pensé, de verdad quería soledad, que la soledad me embriagara. Seguí peinando mi cabello con fuerza y rapidez, y vi por el espejo, que mi rubio amigo se sentaba a la orilla de mi cama, viéndome la cara gracias al espejo. Varios minutos fueron lo mismo, yo peinaba mi cabello y el me veía, tratando de descifrarme, descifrando mi comportamiento.

Se paró de donde estaba, y se puso detrás de mi, no lo vi venir, debo decirlo francamente, paró mi cepillado con su mano pálida y me quitó el cepillo de entre mis manos, yo no reclamé.

-Pansy, dímelo- dijo rápidamente y me miro los ojos a través del espejo, y yo lo mire a él también, gracias al maldito espejo. Bajé la cabeza, y mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos.

-Pansy- susurró, acariciándome los hombros.

De mis ojos surgió una lagrima y cayo al suelo, ¡Yo la vi caer, y de mi salió, exigiendo libertad! Draco la vio, lo se, el apretó mis hombros un poco mas fuerte.

Subí la cabeza, y me vi con mis ojos rojos. Draco me miró de forma preocupante, hacia demasiado tiempo que no veía una mirada de parte de el que no demostrara arrogancia. Seguíamos en la misma posición, ambos mirándonos por el espejo, el detrás de mí, yo delante de él.

-Mamá murió- dije, cerré los ojos y mas lagrimas salieron. Mi amigo se quedó helado, y tardo en reaccionar varios segundos eternos, pero después de ese tiempo me abrazo por la cintura y me acercó mas a él, yo me recargué entre su cuello y su cabeza, pues el es mas alto que yo, sentí que sus labios besaron mi mejilla.

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro en mi oído.

-Gracias...- dije todavía sin abrir los ojos.

************************************************************************************

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Es la primera vez que escribo algo sobre ellos dos(: y yo quede fascinada por el resultado. Quise dar a ver o a entender, que los Slytherins tienen sentimientos, y Pansy no es la excepción (¿?), aunque como quiera no va a dejar de ser una maldita jaja porque técnicamente es de los malos ¿no?

Exactamente no se si Pansy tiene mamá, o si se murió o algo así, pero pues esto es fanfiction, así que creo que no va haber mucho problema, al cabo aquí es para inventar, no es obligatorio seguir con la historia original (:

¡Un brindis a Fanfiction por eso! Jajajaj

bueno, bueno, me voy.

Si gustan dar una vista a mis historias creadas, seran bienvenidos, si alguna les interesa pues léanla y haber que piensan jeje

_Se aceptan Reviews de todo tipo(: es lindo saber que piensan ;P_

¡Cuídense, bye!


End file.
